Despertar a un nuevo amor
by mikoblue
Summary: Usami ha sido rechazada por Uchimaki... o algo así. Así que con el corazón destrozado ve con esperanza al mundo frente a ella, aunque a cierta persona no le guste mucho su nueva forma de ver el amor. !Por que no hay nada mejor los novios 2D!


Los personajes de Kono Bijutsubu Ni Wa Mondai Ga Aru! pertenecen a Imigi Maru, yo disfruto escribiendo de ellos.

I

— ¡Uchimaki-kun realmente me gusta!— gritó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, había puesto todos sus sentimientos en cada una de sus palabras con la esperanza que él los comprendiera, pero incapaz de verlo a la cara ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Incluso sus mejillas tenían un profundo rubor.

— ¿Re-realmente?— respondió dejando ver su sorpresa, por un momento el salón del club se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras los cálidos rayos del atardecer iluminaban el lugar creando un agradable ambiente—yo… yo… ¡Me siento feliz!

— ¿E-en verdad?— ella asintió tímidamente levantando un poco la mirada encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa del chico que provocó que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo.

— ¡Por supuesto! El hecho de que te guste me hace muy feliz, después de todo lo que me he esforzado para que fuera perfecta.

— ¿Esforzado? ¿Perfecta?

— ¡Sí!, han sido horas de arduo trabajo y ahora por fin tengo una novia tan perfecta que Usami-san incluso la ha elogiado. Realmente ¡Soy increíblemente feliz!

— ¿Ah?— sintiendo como palidecía, usó lo último que le quedaba de valor y sobre todo tratando de controlar la oscura furia que comenzaba a hervir en su herido corazón — ¡¿T-tu, t-tu c-crees que habló d-de esa cosa?! — gritó señalando la pintura a medio terminar.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cosa?!, ¿Qué pasa Usami-san?— preguntó tratando de comprender, comenzaba a pensar que se había perdido algo. — ¿Usami-san?

Algo se rompió ¿Un corazón?

Usami se quedó ahí de pie con la mirada en la nada, comenzando a sentirse un poco vacía ¿Por qué se había enamorado? ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué era especial? ¿Era una buena persona? ¿Atractivo? ¿Talentoso? No lo podía recordar, comenzaba a preguntarse porque tenía que esforzarse tanto por el amor de un chico… ¡Ah!… ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso era que algunos hombres preferían a chicas 2D, para evitar el dolor del rechazo… la verdad de repente le parecía la mejor idea que jamás hubiera escuchado, por que esforzarte por un hombre que puede lastimarte tanto cuando hay tantos chicos lindos 2D que jamás causarían el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Si en definitiva ella no necesitaba un novio 3D, no, lo que ella quería era un increíblemente lindo chico 2D para que fuera su novio ¡Los novios 2D eran los mejores!

— ¡Usami-san! ¡Estas llorando!— gritó Uchimaki demasiado desconcertado para saber qué hacer, la había visto llorar pero esto era diferente, era demasiado triste. — ¡Usami-san! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Usami-san! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Uchimaki-kun— dijo con una voz monótona.

— ¡S-si!— tenía un mal presentimiento la sonrisa de Usami era algo… perturbada.

—No estoy de acurdo contigo. — una extraña sonrisa formándose grande y resplandeciente.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Lo mejor son los novios 2D!— gritó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo justo cuando llegaban Collett, Imari y el presidente.

—No… no lo entiendo— murmuró viendo por donde momentos antes había salido Usami sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasó.

Dos días más tarde Usami Mizuki sorprendió al los miembros del club de Arte al declarar su amor por los chicos 2D y presentar a su atractivo y dulce primer novio, el protagonista del anime romántico más popular de la temporada.

Todos dirigieron una significativa mirada a Uchimaki esperando sus primeras palabras, pero el simplemente se quedó ahí sin saber que decir viendo la alegre sonrisa que Usami le dirigía a la pantalla de su laptop, mientras un extraño y amargo sentimiento echaba raíces en lo profundo de su corazón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy 4 de Noviembre es un día muy especial para mí, y como tal he decidido que quería comenzar algo nuevo, adentrándome a escribir en lo poco conocido, y es que hasta hace un par de semanas tuve la oportunidad de conocer esta historia que me ha encantado, he buscado historias de Uchimaki y Usami, pero me encontrado solo con un par, y en inglés (Lamentablemente mi inglés no es el mejor) por lo que ahora me atrevo a escribir esta historia. No sé cuantas personas la leerán, a cuantas les interesará y gustará, pero al menos quiero dejar mi pequeña aportación.

Muchas gracias por su dedicarle un poco de su tiempo y espero que fuera de su agrado, y por cierto… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!


End file.
